Decorations
by UnderTheAlchemist
Summary: A sweet and short Christmas Story! Clyrnin.


"Hey Myrnin!" I said as I walked down the stairs of the dusty Lab. I hugged my cheesy Christmas sweater closer to my body as a cool chill brushed past me. "Myrnin stop it, seriously."

"As you command." Myrnin whispered in my ear and I jumped back into his chest, turning swiftly standing a step back noticing his questioning glance at my jumper. "Is this the fashion these days, if so I will stay with my own?" He sighed and walked over to the Lab table me following behind.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down franticly. Myrnin put his hands on my arms trying to restrain me.

"Oh that old thing, god I haven't celebrated that in such a long time. Funny it comes every day for Jesus's birthday and I can't even remember when mine is." Myrnin said un emotionally.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore…" I cried, turning away from him by back facing him. I pretended to be mad at him and start to walk off but stopped prudently with his arm on mine.

"Why not?" Myrnin's face had saddened as had his voice he pulled me close to him crushing me against his chest, he hugged me not letting go so I hugged him back.

"Well if you want to remain friends you will have to do something. Or well allow me to do something?" I said slyly trying to catch my breath with the pressure he was putting on me.

"What anything?"

"LET ME DECORATE THE LAB AND TEACH YOU ABOUT CHRISTMAS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs in a sing song voice, Christmas joy filling me.

"OK…. Claire how much sugar have you had today?" Myrnin said warily trying and failing to hold me down again.

"Not much…. NOT ENOUGH! Let's go!" I said freeing myself of Myrnin's grip and bouncing to the end of the Lab throwing Myrnin his coat and hat putting on my own brown nee length coat at the same time and pulling him through to the snow.

"Where are we going?" Myrnin whispered plonking his hat on his head and looking truly mysterious with his black curls staying perfectly in place around his face.

"SHOPPING!"

…

We walked down the pathways to the shops; Myrnin looked disinterested with every shop. "Common soppy pants, let's go in here!" I exclaimed yanking him into the shop, it was full to the brim with decorations. I sent Myrnin to pick up some decorations while I sorted through the other side of the shop.

I selected some tensile, snowflakes, Santa's the works. Everything that could possible help decorate the Lab. Myrnin came back and looked flabbergasted at the pile I had created, maybe it was possible over the top. Maybe.

I looked at what he had, a spider, a bag and a Santa suit. "What's in the bag?" I asked trying to sneak a peek; he pressed the bag against his chest.

"Nah ah. You don't get to see. This is the conquence for this decoration, you have to agree." He held out his hand, I hesitated but gave in and shook his hand. His mouth grew into a grin, which worried me, but my Christmas cheer let me by pass it.

…

After we had paid for the items and gotten back to the Lab. Myrnin blind folded me and told me that I couldn't take it off and wouldn't if I trusted him so it stayed close on my eyes.

He released the blind fold only for my eyes to widen at the Lab. "it's beautiful Myrnin!" I giggled, the Lab was decorated, if I hadn't known better I would say professionally, it sparked with light and joy.

I got up and looked around "I thought you said you hadn't celebrated Christmas in years?"

"I haven't, I'm just a fantastic decorator." He moved closer to me and looked up, it was misole toe. "What's this? I don't remember it?"

"It's misole toe. When two people stand under it they kiss, a Christmas thing." I blushed relising what I had just said, as we were both under the misole toe.

"Well then, shall we keep to the Christmas tradition?" He whispered in my ear, I looked at him not moving as he moved his lips closer to mine. He was inches away, not even that. I could feel his cold breathe on my lips, I closed the distance between us.

It felt magical.

I could help but wonder were the misole toe came from?

**I know it's short but I just wanted to put it up, I think this is my third Christmas with first Christmas with this fandom. **

**So Merry Christmas. I hope you have Myrnin in your stoking as I have him in my bed. **


End file.
